Chaos Released
by Spectra Dusk the Hedgehog
Summary: After Neon (O.C.) is chased down by thugs and is injured and out cold, two certain hedgehogs come to her rescue, though not expecting to at all. In this story of hardships, friendships, adventures, and bonding, will Neon find out past and her destiny? Or rewrite them both? Story is divided into P.O.V.s.: Sound is Sonic, Light is Neon, and Shadow is Shadow. Enjoy!
1. Just Keep Runnin'

**Author's notes: **

Okay, so I'd been reading fanfics for, like EVER. I even made a couple failures and some pretty darn good ones still in progress, such as Harmonic Chaos (Sonic and MLP crossover, along with some O.C.s…) and The Colours of a Broken Soul, a Neadow story. I'd downloaded an app full with fanfics, so I looked up ShadAmy, because, ya know, like, it's awesome. On the fourth page out of 44, I ran across something called Shadow the Hedgehog 2. I read the full set of 14 chapters, each being about over 10,000 words or more long. (It took me +12 hours to finish!) I realized that wasn't the end, but Chapter 15 was still in progress. I sighed. But then I realized, scrolling back to a SonAmy/ ShadAmy moment in Chapter 13, that I could do something like that in a short story or a series (whatever comes to me…) So here I am, today, writing this for your ungiving butts…enjoy the story!

-Hate ya but love ya, NaoticUniverse

As the Light met Sound, the Sound met the Shadow, and the Shadow met the Light, a world of destruction is prophesied to build from it's own ashes and rise again…

SOUND

Sonic pondered over what this could mean. He'd been doing his roundabouts all around the world that day, stumbling upon an old relic library. He'd been reading a book that had been on a pedestal for God knows how long. He carefully turned the page to see illegible print, seemingly numbers. Sonic tucked the book into a bag he'd brought with him, hoping Tails, at home, could decipher it. He quickly raced out of the ruin tunnel and headed north to Central City to Tails' workshop…

SHADOW

I'd been camping out for 13 nights in an illegal apartment room after my house burned to the ground. It wasn't much, though it had all of my things, my photographs I saved from the Ark, food, plumbing.

But I got this.

I stole this.

This will have to get me by.

I hear sirens out of my window and take a small but quick look outside. Police flash flashlights at my window and call onto the intercom.

"We know you're in there! Come out with your hands high!" one officer blares. I swear silently to myself and get ready to use Chaos Control.

But the emerald is in my old house.

I swear silently again and eject myself out of the emergency exit in the back of the complex. Two or three cars chase me as I glide into the underbrush of a forest.

South will have to do…

LIGHT

I run. I run hard. I flee.

I flee from the band of goons behind me, trying to get me, mug me, hunt me, _kill_ me.

I hadn't done anything, but they still chase, and I still flee. I run as fast as lightning strikes, but their gadgets have been upgraded from normal store sells to science-enhanced tech-toys. I run for my life.

_Turn east and complete the u-turn…_my conscience tells me. I listen as I round a corner, heading east, and slide into the underbrush. I gather my bearings and run again, and no one in my backwards viewpoint follows. I keep running, for safety, for reassurance, for life.

And before I notice it, I fall.

I fall down a cliff of rocks. I tumble roll down, down, down until I hit rock bottom.

_I'm scraped up pretty bad, _I think to myself as I watch the blood ooze out of my arm. It's dislocated, and I can't feel my legs. Other than those, just minor cuts and bruises.

Now there's no running. No running from reality.

I look around my area to see nothing but darkness.

_No one will find me…_I think to myself, vision hazy, me going weary at the loss of so much blood.

No one will find me.

Naotic: So, that's Part One to a very large story!

Neon: Hurry up and post so the people can read it already!

Naotic: Fine. See ya later guys! ^^


	2. That's GOTTA leave a mark

_Spectra: Yeah...I changed my name...Naotic went off and has serious writer's block. Here ya go. Enjoy story._

SOUND

I screech to a halt when it seems like I've heard something_. _

In my internal GPS, or just by a wild guess, I'm in the Southern part of the forest of Central City.

I look back to where I thought I heard the sound, but nothing.

I continue to run again, but just a bit slower. I hear it again, and I stop. Again.

I wait for a while until I hear it clearly. It doesn't seem like coming from the outside of me, but from within. My conscience.

_Go back, Sonic…_it says firmly, but monotone. I don't know to trust my 'conscience' just yet, so I wait longer.

Then I hear a real voice, a _hurt_ voice. They're in pain.

_'H-help…m-me…please…anyone?' _It whispers, clearly a girl.

I scan the area until my conscience comes back to the mike.

_Go back, go back…_It fills my head until I can't take it anymore. I run back the way I just came, hoping me, my inner hero, was ready.

SHADOW

I was beginning to lose the officers on foot when I heard it.

_Go to the underground canyon deep in the woods, _it says in monotone. I never trust anyone, anything, other than myself or whoever has the facts. The voice is inside me, therefore, it _is_ me.

I glide deeper and deeper into the woods when I see it.

The canyon.

It's a long drop, but I've done far worse…I think as I smirk to myself, using my shoes to gently land me at the very bottom of the canyon minutes later. I see nothing but darkness and smell nothing but blood and tears.

Blood?

I turn around to see a lump on the ground behind me. The blood smells fresh, the tears just wept, and the lump slowly, shakily, rises up and down. My worries cease for a moment.

I'm not late. They're still alive.

I pick them up and rocketeer outside of the canyon and identify it as a girl. A yellow furry.

Behind me I hear a loud _whoosh! _and I would be dumb to not call it faker's.

LIGHT

I creep my eyes open after a while to hear voices and see blurs, ebony and royal blue. They look at me as I groan in pain. I can hear fine, so I can identify what the blue said.

"She's waking up…"

I remember everything that happened before in an instant, and I try to retaliate, only to feel a burst of pain through my nerves lining my spine.

"AAUUUGGH!" I scream. The ebony puts his gloved hands on my shoulders. My vision begins to clear.

"It's okay, it's okay…look, we're at the hospital," he points to the big 'emergency' sign to the right of us. I try to sigh of relief, but my throat begins to hurt. I stop.

"Can you talk?" said the blue. His eyes are emerald green, only my own being a brighter, neon green. His quills are laid back and he wears simple gloves and shiny red shoes with a white band across them, each having a golden buckle snapping them in place. He also wears a worried look.

I point at my neck, my head throbbing too much to shake it. The blue nods.

"You have a pretty big bruise there. Of course you can't talk," he said, slightly grinning. I smile.

"Ah, she's awake," a background voice chimes in. The ebony and blue hedgehogs both turn their heads in the nurses' direction. She smiles and walks towards me. She puts her hand on my forehead and jots some notes down. She's a human woman with wavy, brown hair tied into a ponytail. She looks to be in her mid-thirties.

"Tell me what happened, dear," she says, handing me a tablet. I start typing, every word sounding audible. When I finished, I passed her the tablet again, but she says for me to keep it until I'm checked out. Ebony and blue stare at me, seeing how much I'd been through in one measly night. Just then, the news comes on, displaying crooks behind bars. The same crooks that had chased me down. I typed that in the tablet, then they take their attention to the screen. A female human red-head known as Scarlet Garcia was announcing.

"A massive manhunt for these thugs, calling themselves the 'Newhaven Goons', turned out being a walk in the park after they were trapped in a campsite late last night. But before then, witnesses said that they'd been hunting down a yellow female hedgehog whom identifies herself as Neona-kan, or Neon…" She continues to talk, but we all know the rest. They show a picture of me running for my life, of course taken by passerby.

"So you're name's Neon, huh?" The blue hedgehog says to me.

In the Audible, I type a response.

"BE-LIEVE IT, BLUE," the monotone voice ejected from the tab. He raises a brow.

"Name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" He gives me a thumbs-up. I brofist him, though I already know his name. Who doesn't?

I look over at the ebony hedgehog whom had been looking at me all this time.

He has red streaks in his ebony quills, and wears inhibitor rings on his wrists and ankles. His eyes are a red that reminds you of fire, burning with intent. I blush a little and type again.

"ARE YOU O-KAY?" The audible spat out. I put my hand on my lap, and he puts his over mine. I blush more, my cheeks rosy.

"Yes," He says. He tightens his grip. My blush turns a deeper colour.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

"…Shadow,"

"NICE NAME, SHA-DOW," I put the audible down and smiled, holding out my fist for him to copy what Sonikku did. He half-smiles at me.

"Now that everyone is aquatinted with one another, may you please step out? This may take a minute…"The nurse ushers them out and someone gives her a small white bag. She takes it and closes the door.

"Please, stand. Do you need help?" She asks, looking over to me. I nod. She helps me up and she helps me walk to a carpet that looks like a mutation circle. I look at her and type.

"IS THIS A MU-TA-TION CIR-CLE?" The tablet feels warm in my hands.

"You're on the right track. This is a healing circle. Do you know about these?" I nod. I place each of my feet in an opposite circle and spread out my arms. I lean over, touch my toes, and stand back up. I touch my sore spot on my neck and place my palms on my skull, adding pressure. I stretch out my arms one last time and step off. I instantly feel better, and my scratches and bruises heal.

"Now, for the next two days, you will 'heal' and enjoy all of the experiences of hospitality at it's finest. My name is Allison, pleasure to be of your acquaintance." She says with a smile.

"Thank you, but I have a question," I say clearly, my throat feeling way better, even better than before.

"And what is that?"

"Which voice makes me sound raspier? _T-this one…_or_…this one…?"_

We laugh and I go back to being 'ill.'

Spectra: Rate and Review. Thanks.


End file.
